The Faunas and the Fang
by Monkeydew
Summary: Remnant a world of wonders and of danger, you know it already but i think it's time for a different point of view. (Has a custom character so he wont be listed under Characters)
1. Chapter 1

**The Faunas and the Fang**

**Chapter 1: Origins**

_The blade plunged through my heart and out through my back, my attacker had a large grin on his face, "Looks like you're not so tough now are you, "he whispered leaning in to my ear. _

I should probably explain myself a bit; my name is Jace Hannibal I grew up in the small quiet town of Windy Falls, well small and quiet until the White Fang showed up, The white Fang are a sort of terrorist group made up of Faunas which are a mix between animal and Human DNA.

At a young age I saw the White fang take over my town, abduct its people and perform genetic experiments on them, from what I could learn at the time they were trying to bolster their numbers with artificial Faunas, Suffice to say not many of their experiments succeeded and those that did wished they hadn't. The new Faunas where a very inferior copy to the originals they did not have the same Strength or dexterity as the others and purely served to intimidate their enemy and not to fight.

That's where I come in; I was one of the last few people taken, round the time they took me they were starting to give up not having much success they were moving to non-conventional methods, Instead of the usual, wolf, cat, bear etc. DNA they used on the others they switched to a more unique sample, Reptile DNA.

Long story short their experiments worked on me, I was as strong as natural Faunas and much faster, however I had a few other special tricks that I kept to myself. They thought they would turn me to their side like the others, they had a chemical that made the subject obey their commands, but due to an unforseen side effect on their part, this chemical did not mix with the DNA they had injected into me, I played along however. I wanted as much info as I could get on these bastards anything I could sue to take them down.

A few weeks after my new 'birthday' I decided to make my move, I slipped out of my bunk in the middle of the night and crept silently through the camp an added bonus of my new reptile DNA is that my night vision was a hell of a lot better, I walked silently slipping past the patrolling sentries until I came to the medical tent, I moved inside and made my way over to the silver cabinets at the back and found that they were all locked, I turned and rummaged through the cabinets, I managed to find a scalpel and tore the plastic from it, I turned and pushed the blade into the lock it would only penetrate about an inch, I put force behind it and it was pushed in deeper and popped the lock from the cabinet door.

The white fang are so arrogant and power hungry that they would never expect someone to make it this far into the camp, as such the security for the cabinets was less than perfect and it only took me a second to pour the contents of the vials inside the cabinet onto the dirt, satisfied with my work I slipped back outside. And straight into a patrolling sentry, "What the f", my hand jabbed out and stuck him in the throat but I was too slow he already started yelling by the time I silenced him.

I had no choice, I was planning on stealing some supplies but now the whole camp was awake, I ran silently between tents ducking down every time someone ran past. The camp was pretty big, they had roughly 1500 people in this camp, and that wasn't even there main force, to avoid suspicion they had forces spread out all over the country, it was my bad luck that my bunk tent was in the middle of the damn camp. Even with my enhanced speed it took me fifteen minutes to get to the edge of camp. And my bad luck hit me again, we had chosen this spot in particular for one reason, three sides of the camp lead to cliffs and the raging ocean below, I turned to try another direction but instead I was met with the orange glow of the Patrol, normally I don't leave footprints but when I run at my top speed the prints I do leave are very deep. They had followed me here and there was no way to get past them without getting into a fight, and even with my new skills I wouldn't like to take on 1500 no wait 1499 people.

I thought to myself and tried to come up with any other options but found none, taking a slow breath I turned and in the same motion leapt into the cold dark water below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A new home and a new friend**

I don't know how long I was in the water, thanks to my new blood any sort of cold was horrible to me, I don't know how but I survived the ordeal I woke up on a beach my clothes tattered but at least I wasn't freezing like before.

Pulling myself up I shook the water out of my ears and took a look at my surroundings, I was on a small beach next to a large wharf, there was no one around and judging by the light it was early morning. I moved quickly up the beach and onto the wharf, I had to move quickly Faunas weren't looked upon that nicely as it was and with the way I looked now it would increase the suspicion about me. I hurried past a few building and into the main streets of what looked like a sizable city,

I tried to stay of the main streets as much as possible keeping to alleys and staying in shadows.

The next few days where the worst of my life, I was raised with great manners and always told to be polite and to never steal, but I grew hungrier each day and no choice, I did what I could when I needed food, I even as much as I disgust myself for saying it chased pigeons. Eventually though I found a safe place to rest an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the market district, there were a few crates all empty that I broke down for firewood, and I managed to find a steady supply of food, you would be surprised about how much fish the local fisherman just let fall off their boats. I hate water but it was worth getting wet to get food.

My life was slowly getting better I only had to wait until the heat was down and the White Fang moved on from this area, but as always my luck wasn't the best in the world, I was scouting the city one day when I came across a peculiar site, a young girl in a red and black dress, carrying a large bulky item on her back that I could only assume was some kind of weapon. I moved silently away, the only people who carried weapons like these were either White Fang men or Hunters and Huntresses and I don't think either of these groups would look at me kindly.

As I moved backwards keeping my eyes on her at all times I backed into a trash can, sending the contents everywhere and scaring a nearby tabby cat that screeched and ran for its life.

With a gasp the girl up ahead spun around her hands moving lightning quick to pull out her weapon, which with my bad luck happened to be a very large gun.

"I'm sorry I startled you", I quickly said trying to get the first word in before she thought I was up to something,

"Who are you" she replied eyeing up and down, not with suspicion but something else I couldn't detect.

"My name is Jace, I was just out looking for food, and I didn't mean to scare you,"

The girl tilted her head and smiled, "I'm not scared, you just surprised me, and why are you dressed like that?" she replied looking at my tattered clothing.

I turned a little red, I did not know this girl but there was something about her that made me instantly like her, she was the first person who did not step back when they saw me, although this might be due to the fact I was half cloaked in shadow and she couldn't see my 'attributes'.

"Well I've been running from some bad people for a long time and I don't really have a home, or friends, or family, so I had to make a decision to save my life. Even if that meant living like this" and I gestured towards my ragged appearance

The girl's smile faded a bit and she took a step closer, "Really? I am so sorry to hear that, I would hate to lose my friends and family, for what it's worth we may not know each other very well but I'll be your friend.

The girl smiles and gestures for me to step out of the shadows, "I can't really see you there why don't you come out so I can get a good look at ya" she says giggling a bit,

I'm looking for some bad people, who are attacking this city and doing some bad things, maybe you can help me look, they wear these funny masks and have white vests with a red claw and wolf symbol"

My head jerked up, "The white fang!",!"

The girl seemed shocked, "Yeah you know those guys,"

My hands clenched into fists, "I know them all right, and it's because of them that I have no life, it's because of them I lost my family, and it's because of them I'm the monster I am now destined to never make friends or have a family"

My hands clenched again my sharp nails digging into my skins and drawing blue blood, which I quickly wiped away before the girl could see,

The girl shook her head a little, "The bad guys do a lot of evil things and I am so sorry for what you've lost, but you can still live a good life, I live at a place called Beacon it's a great place full of great people and I'm sure Professor Ozpin would let you join."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Reunion**

I thought for a moment, could this happen could I try and live a normal life, no if there was any place where I would be rejected for who I am it would be this 'Beacon' from what she described it sounded like a combat academy and that was the last place I thought I should end up,

Before I could answer someone answered for me,

"I'm afraid that won't be happening, little Jace here has a lot to answer for, and you have a lot to answer for as well little girl", I knew the voice instantly it was velvety smooth and rolled off his tongue like honey,

Me and the girl spun around, "Panther" I spat, Panther was what you would call a general if the white fang had ranks, he was the head of my camp and he gave the order to raid my town and turn me into this monster, Panther walked into the alley flanked by two white fang soldiers, they all wore the familiar uniforms, white vests with red wolf heads.

"Hey look its more white fang goons" the girl says reaching behind her and drawing her weapon,

"These are the bastards that ruined me" I said slowly moving into an attacking position,

"Oh come on little Jacey we didn't ruin you, we gave you a better life, why be a plain old boring human when you can be a Faunas and rule the world,"

"YOU RUINED ME, BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE NO FAMILY OR FRERINDS AND I CAN ENVER HAVE A LIFE" I was using every ounce of self-control I had to not pounce and attack, but every fibre of my being wanted me to sink my teeth into his neck,

"You're a Faunas?" the girl asks not with fear or anger or even suspicion but with curiosity, "That's awesome one of my best friends is a Faunas!, woops don't tell anyone I told you it's kind of a secret,"

I stood there shocked, here I am an inhuman monster and she didn't seem to care at the least, maybe just maybe I could find somewhere that wouldn't treat me differently. I couldn't and I wouldn't risk the one person who accepted me getting hurt because of my past.

I turned to the girl, "I'm sorry I don't know your name and it was great meeting you but you can still get away, there here for me I don't want you to get hurt by these thugs,"

She turned to me and smiles "My names Ruby Rose and I would never leave an unfair fight"

I sensed it would be futile to argue so I nodded and faced panther again,

"I'm afraid it is too late for that my dear it was an unfair fight from the start," Panther says walking forwards and pulling a sabre sword from his belt while doing so,

Ruby chuckles "Actually, I was referring to you being at the disadvantages in this encounter" and she pressed some sort of switch on her gun and with a loud mechanical sound it unfolded into a giant scythe.

Panther stood his ground his smile never even fades, his two men however take a step back, they clearly thought they were going to be fighting a Faunas runaway and a little girl,

"If any of you so much as think of running away I will kill you myself, "Panther says with a snarl turning to his men.

I turn to ruby sensing that the time for talking was almost over, "Ruby can you please do me a favour" I asked

"I told you I'm not going anywhere, "She said smiling with a fierce look,

"I know, I just want you to leave Panther to me, he turned me into this and I want retribution," and without another thought I leapt forward faster than a bullet the wind whipping my tattered rags, Panther was caught by surprise and I managed to get the first hit in, it didn't do much one of the added traits of being a Faunas is that physical damage doesn't really affect us, so things like fists and maces aren't good weapon choices. From the commotion behind me I guessed Ruby was putting up a good fight, I wanted to finish this quickly however those men where veteran trained soldiers and sooner or later they would wear her down.

"All done," I hear ruby yelling behind me while I dodge the swings from Panther's sword, I quickly twist to catch a glimpse behind us and I see the two White Fang soldiers on the ground not moving, this sight almost caused me to lose my head, who was Ruby how did she manage to take down two trained White Fang soldiers so quickly.

I jump over Panther twisting in the air and landed behind him, I jabbed him in the back multiple times but this just served to annoy him, he spun around to attack again but I leapt over him again, this was my first and only mistake. Panther was expecting this and in one fluid motion he grabbed my leg and slammed me into the ground, he plunged his sword towards me but at the last second I rolled away, his sword plunged into the bricks causing a shower of sparks and brick fragments to go flying. Growling with anger Panther leapt up and grabbed his sword, he swung at me faster but it was too slow for me I dodged every swing. He snarled and thrusted his sword forward but I leapt backwards just out of reach of the blade.

"Ha too slow panther and it looks like you need a bigger sword,"

Panther smiles "Of course why don't you let me oblige" And He twisted the hilt of his blade which caused his sword blade to shoot forward like a bullet, The blade plunged through my heart and out through my back, Panther had a large grin on his face, "Looks like you're not so tough now are you, "he whispered leaning in to my ear. I looked down at the blade in my chest and back up at Panther, Ruby gasped in the background and began running towards us, I stood there with his blade in my chest, at this moment I should be in pain, hell I should be dead but all I could feel was the blood accelerating in my veins I look up at panther "Well looks like I am tough aren't I",

"What the hell" Panther said his eyes widening as he stumbled back eyes wide open with fear.


End file.
